Latihan
by Gyuya0206
Summary: Ketika Sakura, Kiba, dan Naruto ingin ke toilet di tengah malam, di tengah-tengah latihan teater./ AU/ Untuk Riiyani yang penakut *laugh*


_Disclaimer: Naruto milik MK._

* * *

 **LATIHAN**

Aku cinta teater. Ya, tak akan ada yang meragukanku jika aku mengatakan kalimat itu keras-keras. Kecintaanku terhadap teater membuatku bertahan bahkan di situasi sulit sekalipun.

Dalam dua bulan kedepan, kami akan mengadakan pagelaran kedua. Sejauh ini kami sudah menghabiskan waktu dua bulan untuk berlatih. Jadi total latihan untuk pagelaran kali ini akan menghabiskan waktu empat bulan. Bukan waktu yang sangat panjang sebenarnya. Karena di pagelaran perdana, kami bahkan menghabiskan waktu sampai enam bulan.

Latihan teater bagi orang luar akan terlihat seperti sebuah penyiksaan tak berkesudahan. Terkadang kami akan diperintah untuk memerankan karakter kami di tempat umum, untuk menguji kepercayaan diri. Dan latihan berbulan-bulan sebelum pagelaran biasanya dilakukan dari sore hari sampai tengah malam, atau lebih. Bisa dibayangkan betapa melelahkannya hal itu. Tentu saja itu menurut orang lain. Karena bagi kami hal itu tak kurang dari sebuah kesenangan, kesetiakawanan, dan tanggung jawab.

Aku cinta teater.

Malam itu, seperti biasanya kami berlatih di aula kampus. Jam sudah bergerak di angka sebelas, dan latihan tak terlihat akan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Kami berjumlah delapan belas orang. Cukup banyak untuk tak merasa takut terhadap hal-hal yang sering muncul di malam hari. Lagipula, kami terlalu sibuk berteriak-teriak, tertawa, dan beberapa bahkan ada yang menari. Sebagian besar dari anak teater adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang tak mau diam. Kau pendiam pada awalnya, dan tunggu satu minggu kemudian.

Aku adalah salah satu orang yang bergabung dengan kelompok menari dadakan. Kami melompat-lompat, mengibaskan rambut, dan bernyanyi tanpa suara. Musik bervolume kecil yang kami dengar berasal dari salah satu ponsel anggota. Kami tak ingin terlalu berisik karena hal itu akan mengganggu teman-teman yang sedang mendapat giliran _disiksa_ senior pelatih.

"Aku ingin ke toilet," kataku setelah hampir setengah jam melompat-lompat.

"Yang benar saja, Sakura," sahut Kiba, salah seorang yang juga menari sejak tadi. "ini sudah yang kedua kalinya."

Aku mendengus. "Memangnya aku bisa menjadwalkan hal seperti ini?"

Naruto, yang juga berada di perkumpulan kami ikut mendekat. "Kutemani?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku tak akan perlu ditemani jika toilet aula tak sedang diperbaiki," keluhku.

Toilet aula sedang diperbaiki sejak dua hari lalu. Karena itu kami harus berjalan sedikit ke gedung lain jika ingin ke toilet.

"Kau ikut?" tanyaku pada Kiba yang mengikuti kami tanpa diminta.

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Tiga orang lebih baik dari dua orang," jawabnya enteng.

Kami telah sampai di depan toilet wanita. Kiba dan Naruto menunggu di luar sementara aku menyelesaikan urusanku. Hanya toilet jongkok yang tersedia di gedung ini, dan aku mensyukurinya. Untuk toilet umum aku lebih suka toilet jongkok, karena tak perlu ada _skinship_ dengan benda-benda apapun selain _gayung_.

Aku baru akan menyiram ketika terdengar suara seperti orang yang sedang menyiram toilet di kubikel sebelah. Pikiranku saat itu adalah, _wah, mereka mau cari mati_. Kukira Naruto atau Kiba yang menggunakan ruangan di sebelahku.

Aku tak memikirkannya lagi setelah itu, tapi suara siraman tak juga berhenti. Kecipak air di lantai juga terdengar sangat keras. _Oh, ayolah_. Aku mulai menggerutu. Sedikit penasaran tapi tak berani bersuara. Aku bahkan tak berani melihat pada bagian atas pembatas kubikel. Suara siraman sudah tak ada lagi ketika aku keluar dari kubikel.

Naruto dan Kiba ada di sana. Masih di tempat dimana aku meninggalkan mereka tadi.

"Toilet pria ada di sebelah." Aku mengedikkan dagu pada pintu toilet pria. "Kenapa kalian berkeras menggunakan hak wanita?" Tuduhku.

"Hei!" protes Kiba.

"Kami tidak ke toilet, Sakura," kata Naruto. "Kau saja yang kebelet terus."

Aku tahu mereka mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi tetap saja. "Jadi ada orang lain yang masuk setelah aku?"

"Tidak," Kiba mulai berdiri mendekatiku. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada orang lain." Aku mengeluarkan tawa setengah ngeri. "Tapi ada yang menggunakan toilet sebelah."

Naruto melihatku aneh. "Berarti dia masuk sebelum kita datang," katanya pelan. Sejujurnya, aku tahu itu hanya penjelasan yang dibuat Naruto untuk menenangkan diri sendiri. Siapa yang masih di kampus pada tengah malam seperti ini selain kami?

"Mau lihat?" tanya Kiba, mulai sok berani.

"Tidak," kataku cepat.

"Ayolah." Kiba baru maju dua langkah mendekati toilet wanita ketika pintu toilet terbanting menutup.

Aku dan Naruto tersentak, begitupun dengan Kiba.

Aku lagi-lagi tertawa. "Angin," kataku.

Naruto mengangguk. "Angin."

"Angin," ikut Kiba. "Ayo, kurasa sudah hampir giliran kita untuk dilatih." Kami mulai melangkah. Suara engsel pintu toilet wanita terdengar di belakang kami.

"Angin," ujarku lagi. Kami semua mengangguk, dan tak menghentikan langkah satu kalipun sampai tiba di Aula. Kami juga tidak satu kalipun menoleh ke belakang.

.

.

.

* * *

Pelepas stres _. Another fict about theater_. Ga terlalu serem juga (kalau ga dialami langsung). Btw saya belum ada _mood_ meneruskan Eternal Love of Darkness. Jadi sabar ya...

Gyuya.


End file.
